criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
9mm Killer
|gender = Male |job = Contract Killer|pathology = Mass Murderer Cop Killer Hitman|signature = 'Triple tapping' victims|mo = Varied|type = |victims = 177+ killed |time = 1992-2008|capture = Never|status = Unknown}}The 9mm Killer '''and possibly the 'Paris Monster'' is the nickname of a mythical, unidentified contract killer and mass murderer alleged to have been active from 1992 to 2008. His exploits have been considered legendary by investigators at the French DGSE Security Service who hunted him throughout his 16 year career. As of today the case remains unsolved and whether or not he actually existed remains up for debate, similar to another famous European international killer called the Phantom of Heilbronn who also may or may not have existed. History of the Case The 9mm Killer is believed to have began his career with the shooting of a Mayoral candidate in Marseilles in 1992, what linked this murder with his future killings is that his targets were generally killed through a 'triple tap', two shots to the chest and one to the head. Being a contract killer he has been linked to murders in multiple countries including; France, Belgium, Germany, England, Spain and Italy, however he is infamous for being linked to a theatre massacre in 1995 in Paris. The 9mm Killer has been associated with several assassinations and murders throughout Europe. It is unknown whether or not the killings were different perpetrators or not but the similarities would allude to one killer. In 1997 he shot a hospital patient surrounded by armed guards from 750 yards away with a sniper rifle. The 9mm Killer was also linked to the 1998 murder of a woman in a bathtub, she was drowned and for good measure a toaster was thrown in to finish the job. In 2004 he stabbed a businessman to death in the elevator of his hotel. In 2005 he shot and killed a playboy in the First Class Lounge of an Airbus A380 before parachuting out. The 9mm Killer is believed to belong to a sect of assassins, a group of contract killers. DGSE operatives began hunting him as early as 1994. Notes were made of his mythical reputation and seemingly superhuman skills, often bodies would be hit behind cover from almost impossible angles. This indicates the potential ability for the killer to curve bullets although this theory is highly disputed by investigators. He was almost apprehended in 1999 but escaped GSG-9 commandos in Berlin. The killer is suspected to have retired around 2008/2009 due to a decrease in activity. 'The 9mm Killer and the 'Paris Monster' killings:''' During the Bataclan theatre massacre; a politician was killed while watching a theatre performance, he was stabbed to death in his upper level booth alongside two bodyguards. On the killer's way out he encountered several Parisian Police Officers. They noted a man in military tactical gear, carrying two handguns, two knives on his back, wearing a gas mask and attempted to question him. The suspect opened fire and attacked the officers, eventually killing nineteen officers on his way out before fleeing the scene. The perpetrator was nicknamed the 'Paris Monster' by the press and remains unidentified to this day. It is suspected by many that if the 9mm Killer exists, he likely is behind the massacre. One thing that was noted by a survivor of the assaults is that the assassin moved and fought almost superhumanly fast and well. The Monster allegedly, this is unconfirmed by forensic evidence but apparently the killer hit a bullet fired by a Parisian Officer mid air. This is almost impossible and if he missed it would have most certainly meant death. The superhuman skills described by the lone surviving officer were described as 'nothing I have ever seen, that bastard killed twenty-two people, nineteen of my friends tonight, I don't understand how that's possible'. Modus Operandi The 9mm Killer used two CZ 75 handguns, two tanto combat knives and is believed to have had flashbangs and grenades as his standard gear. He wears a tactical combat suit with the following features; a defensive kevlar vest, a defensive "skull mask" with a glowing night-vision set of goggles to protect the head of the wearer, it may function as a gas mask capable of filtrating poisonous gas particles, an ammo belt which can carry extra magazines, as well as pouches to store weapons and a basic clothing including a jacket, gloves and pants. In other killings he has utilised a sniper rifle, C4 explosives and assault rifles. Profile It is believed that the 9mm Killer doesn't exist, but if he does then he would likely be a psychopath and comfort/gain killer. He probably grew up in an upper-class but unstable and abusive household, he likely was cast out of his home and wanted to retain his lifestyle, probably entering the military before entering the murder-for-hire scene. An alternate theory is that he is a super-humanly skilled killer with the natural ability and instinct to fight extremely well and fast as well as the skill to bend bullets. Once again this theory is highly disputed but only considered by the DGSE after many years of failing to capture him, it was also considered after the Bataclan theatre massacre, one man killing twenty-two people, nineteen police officers is almost impossible and rational explanations cannot justify it. Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Psychopaths Category:Real Life Assassins Category:Real Hitmen Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Unsolved Cases